


Tossing

by LizFreemen



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Cuddles, Gay, M/M, basically they just sleep together, losing sleep, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizFreemen/pseuds/LizFreemen
Summary: Roger is been losing sleep
Relationships: Roger Waters/Nick Mason
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Tossing

Over midnight, the city is silent,only sounds of vehicles passing roads down below and airplanes soared into the sky. New York, seems never resting. It’s been a long touring day,even though the show was great,they both had a great time. But busy schedules turns ‘The too much pressure’ switch in Roger’s brain from OFF to ON.

He couldn’t sleep, in the shared hotel room with Nick. It’s not Nick’s problem,it’s not like they have never slept together. There’s two beds of course, this hotel sits near the airport, really far away from center of the city,good plan though, so none of them need to squeeze into one bed. So did David and Rick in the other room.  
There’s too many distractions in this room, he’s facing a big floor-to-ceiling window, he can’t really tale what colour of the curtains are in darkness, but those curtains didn’t closed perfectly, there’s a gap. Lights that leaked into the room makes random thoughts running in he’s head. But he’s too tired to walk out of his bed and shut it. He tried turning to the other side,but still those thoughts keep coming, some of them are inspiringly weird, some are depressing,and some even pisses him off.  
The only thing seems bit comforting are those slight snores from Nick, Roger don’t know why he finds such sounds quite soothing. Nick whose on the bed next to his is sleeping peacefully, his breath sounds stable, and with some dim light Roger can see his chest heaves with every breath. A sudden thought rushed into his mind.

He turned over and pushed aside his quilt. Slowly crawled into Nick’s bed, moving ever so slightly, doesn’t want to woke him. Lying quietly next to his bandmate. Roger burrowing under the quilt and leaning closer to him, facing each other. Nick’s face was a bit flush and completely relaxed, some of his messy hair shades his face and in his mouth. The unfamiliar feeling of Roger’s breath patting against his face makes him open up his eyes,

“Whatta yer doing.....” Nick speak up, still half asleep, maneuver his body into a more comfortable position,and more space for Roger.

“ I can’t sleep.” buried his face against Nick’s chest while putting one arm around him,holding him closer.

“So you decide to annoys me?” Nick murmured, resting his chin on top of Roger’s head. Roger’s hair smells like soap and cigarette ashes, still a bit wet since he doesn’t like using a hairdryer. 

“Since you’re my comfort bandmate.” Nuzzling when he heard Nick’s heart beating faster, his chest lifted up and down with his every breath,peacefully . 

Nick doesn’t reply, while putting a leg over Roger’s body. He’s wearing an old shirt that seems a bit too big for him, and his boxer. And Roger is wearing nothing but his underwear. Roger hugging him like a big teddy bear, their thighs are pressed together , Nick can really feel Roger’s cock against him, thinking about that is pulling him out of sleepiness,feeling a weird feeling creeping up his throat. But the good news is- it’s not hard, it’s been tiring and his hundred percent not in the mood of doing anything like that,all he want is have some sleep, they have an rehearsal next morning and running too many thoughts in his head makes him even more exhausted.

Their bodies molded against each other’s perfectly, Nick is already driving his Ferrari in his dream. Breathing each other’s breath makes Roger feel unsettle,worm air he breath in is yet soothing. But he still couldn’t falling asleep like the other man his now cuddling. He’s tired,very much, even though those thoughts are all settle down and provide some peace in his head. He started to imagine what would happen on tomorrow’s rehearsal, something may goes wrong,or it will be all well. He wants to get into a more comfortable position but he afraid to wake Nick. Nick’s head is now resting beside his neck, he’s fluffy hair tickles his face. Roger can’t actually see his face from this angle, but sure he is enjoying cuddling with him.

“Roger,,”  
He heard a dreamy voice, Roger didn’t dare to answer, just in case that Nick is maybe talking in his sleep. Then depends on those snores getting louder, Roger is now curious about what Nick was dreaming. Nick’s legs are pulling them closer,with both hands placed on Roger’s chest while trying to bury himself into him. Roger reply with fondling his spine gently. Such a weird feeling,hearing your bandmate calls your name in their dream. But Roger couldn’t care more,it feels weird, but in a good way. He’s eyes are now closed, and found those distractions are not so irritating anymore, while thinking that,he falls asleep.

“Roger! Wake up,Roger!” Roger snapped awake with those rushy calls.  
Finds out he’s bridling Nick with both of his arms and legs like an octopus . Last second he was in his dreamland fighting a man made out of many dogs, strangling with his bare hands.. 

“ Let me have some air to breath before I died in your arms!” He sounds a short of breath while try pushing him away. Roger let go, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“And also, we’re already late for the rehearsal.” Nick said impatiently while sitting up, kicking Roger to keeps him from falling sleep again,

“Fuck...Stop! I’m up! When did you wake up?” Sitting up with his head lean on Nick’s shoulder, with his eyes closing, he’s still lack of sleep .

“Around ten minutes before you trying to strangle me to death? You were so quietly sleeping between my arms,” Nick said with a short laugh,making Roger smiles too,  
“ I know you were losing sleep last night and I let you have more rest.” 

“Well that’s really nice of you,Mr.Mason.” Said with quite a mocking tone, then cups Nick’s face in his hand and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

Nick wiped away salivas from his cheek, “We should really pack up and go now, we’re really,late.” While getting off the bed,stretching. Roger slammed down the bed and slowly slip his way on floor, falls on the ground in front of his partner.

“Fine,” Roger getting up and tidying his hair,  
“I’ll ask you about your dream last night later then.” While give the smaller man a playful look, just simply dispelled Nick’s appetite for continuing the conversation. 

But in the dream, They were just having a lovely dinner, then Roger didn’t want to pay the bill so he ran away while Nick chasing him behind and yelling.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m losing sleep and I want to write someone losing sleep, and I haven’t sleep for like 3 days so the quality won’t be so good :(


End file.
